Hiver
Hiver was a commoner from Mist Land who was affiliated with the Anti-Goddess Faction. Profile Hiver was a member of the Anti-Goddess Faction for an unspecified amount of time. She mainly acted as an informant as well as messenger for messages sent from the Southern Lands to Merca's Heart. History Hiver was born from an impoverished family. Her family consists of a mother, a father, and several siblings, of which only her, Guy and Grele are named. The majority of the family lived on a small house with a barn in the Cradle of the Abandoned. Among the siblings, Guy is often away at work as a goldstone miner, and Grele made an income on a cloth-dying factory near their uncle's home in Blue Wind Plains. As a commoner, Hiver experienced poverty first-hand, where even Guy's earnings were unable to properly sustain the family. In addition, throughout Hiver's life, she saw some of her own siblings starve to death. This gradually soured her outlook of the Goddess Vestinel, and she later joined the Anti-Goddess Faction as a result. Hiver's Song Despite living in the Cradle of the Abandoned, Hiver usually spends her time standing by the Aorta Gateway in Merca's Heart, singing a melancholic song about her life. I have nothing Nothing to eat and nothing to wear I have nothing to lose, so I have no fears And nothing to leave behind when i die And nothing to be remembered when i die No one will remember me... Cooperation The Player found out about Hiver for the first time after reading a stranger's journal by accident in Rubinart's hideout. Here, at the end of the journal entry, Rubinart scribbled something about "contacting" a "singing girl". This prompted the Player to look for Hiver in the safest area past the Aorta Gateway, which is the Cradle of the Abandoned. Hiver eventually meets the Player, but the girl was initially cautious of his identity. It was only through a device given by Rubinart himself that she was able to identify the Player as someone from Lagendia who was blessed by Iona and was currently possessing the other half of Rubinart's jewel. Hiver then agreed to cooperate with the Player while her faction, the Anti-Goddess Faction, was working on a truce agreement to stop the actions of the Childs, powerful beings affiliated to Goddess Vestinel herself. The Player's actions eventually helped in opening an opportunity for the Anti-Goddess Faction to cooperate with the president of Merca's Heart, Vernicka, although Hiver herself is aware that Vernicka could betray them if the talks with the Childs would start to break down. Regardless, she relayed the good news to her superiors. Hiver and Grele Meanwhile, her younger brother, Grele, welcomed a mysterious young man who allegedly escaped from a goldstone mine after being exposed to harsh labor into his family's barn. Although initially cautious of the man because of its eyes that are reminiscent of a Child, the man, who somehow resembled Grele's older brother, eventually gained the boy's trust. Soon, soldiers of Tryan, a High Child ruling an area near Merca's Heart, were sighted by Hiver, forcing her to move away in fears that she is being tracked because of her links to the Anti-Goddess Faction. But, Tryan's actual target was the man who was staying in their barn, who was actually a Child as Grele initially suspected. Grele himself survived the attack by Tryan's soldiers, but their parents and siblings lost their lives. Hiver was devastated after being left orphaned by the incident, but she quickly recovered and continued her duties as a member of the Anti-Goddess Faction, even as she found out that she is gathering suspicion from her neighbors in the Cradle of the Abandoned. But, Hiver's resolve was tested once more as she heard news that her older brother Guy was killed during an ambush against the goldstone miners at Broken Goldstone Canyon. There, Hiver decided that the only way to deal with the grief and anger of losing her loved ones was to join the Anti-Goddess Army and fight Tryan, who was the leader of the thieves who killed Guy. After leaving her younger brother to her uncle's care in Blue Wind Plains, Hiver left to undergo training as part of the Anti-Goddess Faction's military force. Final Resolve At the hands of the Anti-Goddess Army, Hiver was exposed to strict training, and was helpless in finding out that her younger brother Grele was missing. She eventually managed to return to Blue Wind Plains to confront her uncle. Initially, Hiver's uncle lied about Grele's death in the hands of thieves, but after being provoked by Hiver's resolve to find Grele, the man eventually admitted that he surrendered Grele to Tryan in exchange for a large sum of money. Although sickened by her uncle's betrayal, Hiver chose to confront Tryan herself. In spite of the risks, she stepped into Tryan's Territory alone. She was able to retrieve Grele, but was unable to leave the place alive. Her remains were later recovered upon Vernicka's orders, and she was buried in a small patch of land near her uncle's house in Blue Wind Plains. Rebirth Despite being initially presumed dead, Hiver was actually alive as she was buried in her current burial place. There, she was overwhelmed by the realization of her impending death and, as she found the opportunity to live a new life, she broke out of her grave, reborn, as a Child. Immediately, she fed her inner urges to destroy her past, deploying traps throughout Distorted Zone in several attempts to kill her younger brother Grele, who became a Child himself after witnessing Hiver's death. However, Grele's strength, which probably rivaled that of Tryan whom he slayed in cold blood, prevented him to succumb to Hiver's traps. Hiver was found by Gui soon after she freed herself from her grave, who introduced himself as the Child who Tryan was looking for when Hiver's family was killed and takes full responsibility for, that ironically has a similar name as Hiver's older brother: Guy. In an attempt to redeem himself for what he has done to Hiver's family, Gui offers to support Hiver in anything he can and protect her. Hiver agrees to take Gui as her servant, and initially she found his behavior strange but eventually warms up to him. They spent an unknown amount of time together in which they bonded. After Gui is killed by the Player, Hiver takes his jewel and fled. Her whereabouts are currently unknown, although it is possible to assume that she is still on the hunt to kill Grele as part of her nature as a Child. Gallery Npc left hiver.png|Hiver before her awakening Category:Mistland Category:Non-Player Characters